Everyone Has Secrets
by kidd.starr.33
Summary: Christina and her friends run their school. Harry is the new mysterious student. They don't have much in common; except for the fact that they both have secrets. What happens when they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV:  
My blaring alarm clock ripped me out of my deep sleep. I rolled around for a few seconds before pounding around on the night stand trying to shut off the obnoxious beeping. I groaned and sat up in my king bed wishing there was some way I could get out of the upcoming activities of the day.

"Harry? You better be awake!" My mom yelled from somewhere downstairs. I cursed under my breath and yelled back notifying her that I was in fact awake and hating every moment of it.

I slowly pulled the curtains open allowing the bright south Florida sunlight in. My eyes burned before eventually adjusting to the brightness. I stood there looking around at the palm trees, green grass, clear skies and the blue ocean in my backyard. This was the complete opposite of London.

"Harry Edward!" My mom called out again. Jesus she's relentless. I yelled out telling her I was getting ready.

"You couldn't have put something nicer on for your first day Harry? People have already heard about…the situation." She eyed me up and down. I thought my black jeans, plain white t shirt and black shoes were fine but apparently he disagreed.

"I look fine mom and don't worry about that. Well better get going don't want to be late for the first day of the worst 9 and a half months of my life." I kissed her forehead, grabbed an apple off the counter and walked out to my car. She scoffed as the door closed behind me.

Since I'm 18 I could have legally stayed in London on my own but my mom wanted to get as far away from my prick of a father as she could. So we came here to Boca Raton, Florida. She insisted that I get a car because there isn't really any public transportation down here. I picked out a vintage, black, convertible mustang.

This school was everything you could ask for in a high school. Everyone was hugging and screaming that they missed each other over summer break when in reality they didn't even think about that person. It was your basic American high school. It had football jocks that had little to no brain cells, those weird kids who sing and dance in the rain at lunch, the smart kids who talked about science olympiads on the weekend, cheerleaders who were annoyingly happy, the intimidating black kids, hipsters, stoners, etc. I analyzed each group as I walked to my locker.

I stood there grabbing a notebook and a couple books when someone cleared there voice behind me. I turned to see a fair skinned, blue eyed boy. His dark hair was pulled up into a neat quiff, his loose white t shirt hanging off his thin torso. He just kind of stared at me, like he was sizing me up.

"You need something man?" I shot him a weird look causing him to snap out of his stare. He smiled at me and held his hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm Alexander. Alexander Wolf. You must be the new kid Harry Styles." How the fuck did he know who I was. I've never seen this kid in my life.

"Uh yeah…how do you know me?" He laughed at the question like it was completely obvious. He brushed his quiff back into place after his laughing.

"I'm part of the greeting committee here at Boca High."

"Are you serious?" I didn't need a fucking tour guide.

"It's not like it sounds…well it is if you don't get me as your guide. Most of the guides just kind of show you classrooms and the cafeteria and stuff but nope not me. I'm better." He turned and began to walk away, signaling for me to follow. I did and soon we were back out in the courtyard, in the hot South Florida sun.

"Ok so I'm not going to waste time on classrooms and all that shit because I'm sure you really don't give a shit about that kind of stuff. I'm going to tell you about how this school works and who 'runs' it." We stopped near a big group of kids and Alexander looked down at his watch. He waited about a minute then looked up across the courtyard, so did almost everyone else.

"Here they are…right on time." He stared out and I followed his eyes to a group of 5 girls walking, no gliding into school. They walked in a straight line side by side. I'm not even joking everyone was looking at them.

"Uh who are they?" I didn't look away from them while asking Alexander. They were all captivating. He didn't answer, everyone was quite and watching.

As they got closer I noticed the girl on the inner left hand side of the line. She was gorgeous. She had a smug grin spread on her face. She had black skinny jeans on that were fitted to her toned legs, a tight white Beatles shirt on and black, leather combat boots. She had a large leather (I'm guessing designer) bag in the crook of her elbow and a calculus textbook in the other arm. Her long dark brown hair was curled and hung on either side of her head and my eyes were quickly pulled to hers, which contrasted with her tan skin. They were a bright aqua color, with black liner delicately drawn on had a similar body to Jennifer Lawrence; you know she had 'curves'. Her eyelashes were very long and she batted them as she spotted the huge group of pretty people next to us. She flashed a smile to a couple people in the group, her teeth were straight, white and a perfect size. I hate big teeth.

"Ok question two…who is she?" I was referring to the gorgeous girl I had basically just fallen in love with.

"That is Ms. Christina Ricci. As you can tell she is absolutely and utterly gorgeous and she's also fucking brilliant. She's got all A's in all AP classes, her parents are unbelievably rich, she's Ms. Boca High and she runs the debate team, key club and a autism awareness club here at school. She was offered early admittance to Yale, Duke and NYU this past summer. She declined because she wants to spend senior year the normal way and graduate with her class, plus she's going to FSU for the fashion program. She wants to be a professional stylist when she's older. She also has 2 fake IDs, parties almost every weekend and her dad runs the Italian mafia in Miami, so she is his little princess." He took a couple seconds to catch his breath allowing me to look back over at Christina. She had now joined the group of people and was hugging and smiling and laughing with everyone. Alexander started speaking causing me to tune back in to his words.

"God she's flawless…oh hey you see the four girls she's with… those are her best friends. The dark haired tan one is Taylor Mendez, varsity cheer captain and her mom owns 7 American Apparel's in the area. She's been accepted to every college she applied to including Harvard and Princeton. She has a boyfriend, Jacob I think; they're pretty serious but he's over in Afghanistan fighting." I watched as Taylor's dark brown eyes scanned the crowd, a look of pure confidence on her tanned face. Her hair was the darkest and she had hips and an hourglass figure that could kill, much like Christina.

"The blonde one is Mary Grace Schultz. She missed 7 months of school last year for her modeling contract in Paris and still managed to get a 5.3 GPA. Her legs go on forever and so does her record for being a bit of a sleep around. Be careful around her, she can talk circles around you and before you even know what happened you've agreed to having sex with her. Also make sure you watch out for her because she'll be all over you." He laughed to himself as Mary Grace pushed her hair off her shoulder. Her legs were extremely long, she was model thin and her green eyes were almost painfully icy.

"Next we have Nicole Hylinski. She's going to the Olympics for horseback riding and she's co valedictorian of the senior class. She's only had one boyfriend, Nick, since freshman year and they're still together. He's captain of the football team, blonde hair, blue eyes, you know the all American type. " I watched as Nicole kissed and stood in the arms of her boyfriend. She had long, dirty blonde hair that went down to the bottom of her back, bright green eyes and rosy cheeks. She was the close in body shape to Christina; a smooth stomach, lean legs, and great ass.

"Last but certainly not least we have Gia Prelli. Her parents are both cancer research scientists and she's just as smart. She's the other valedictorian of the class, has been in two Broadway plays, and she slept with the Olympic swimmer Ryan Lochte on her recent visit to Gainesville. She is also class president and goalie on the varsity soccer team." Gia was tall and thin but not as thin as Mary Grace. She had light brown eyes and insanely thick, long wavy brown hair that went just past the top of her pants. She had a couple freckles sprinkled on her face.

They all had this air of confidence to them. I was mesmerized and I think everyone else was too. After a couple seconds of staring the bell rang and everyone kind of dispersed, heading to their classes. Alexander took me to the office so I could get my schedule. He was a pretty cool kid once you get past the 'I know everything' side of him.

It was first hour and I had AP Physics. I was a smart kid and since I transferred from London I was probably ahead. I heard the bell ring and watched as a few straggling kids ran into their respective classrooms. I casually made my way down the hall knowing that I could just charm my way out of being late. I looked at the little plaque next to the door that said the room number.

"4-102B." I looked down at my schedule for confirmation before opening the door and sauntering in. As usual all eyes were on me, the new kid. I watched as a couple girls whispered to each other and giggled, their eyes searching up and down my body.

"Ah nice of you to join us Mr. Styles, next time try not to be late." The teacher was roughly mid-thirties, short brown hair, shaped like a beach ball and had large framed glasses resting on her nose. This was going to be easy.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I'm not used to such a big school, the one I went to in Chesire was much smaller. I'm so sorry." I watched as her and every other girls face in the room went blank. I had a heavy British accent, which basically got me anything I wanted here in America. Just the other day I got a free coffee because the barista thought I was cute.

"Oh…oh uh… don't worry about it. Go take a seat anywhere you want Harry." She stuttered and handed me my schedule and I walked over to the empty lab table in the middle of the class room. I sat back in the chair and looked around the room at all the bright, supportive posters.

"Harry, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself before we get started." The teacher smiled hopefully at me. I figured why not play along.

"Yeah uh I'm Harry Styles, I'm 18 turning 19 in a month. I moved here from England and that's really all there is to it." I sat up and leaned on the desk to escape the girls breathing down my neck behind me.

"Very nice Harry tha-" The door swung open and everyone went silent. The girls behind me sighed and one of the guys around me whispered 'hell yeah Ricci's in this class'. The teacher looked a bit scared. I sat up recognizing the name.

She glided into the room, "HEY RICCI YOU LOOK DAMN FINE TODAY!" One of the meatheads behind me yelled out to her. She whipped her head around to look at him, when she did it was a burning glare. Then she saw me. I grinned as her blue eyes stared through my thin white t shirt.

"Matheus quiet down, go take a seat Christina." Christina flashed another smile and walked to the only available seat in the classroom…the one next to me. She sat down, pulled out a notebook, threw her hair back over her shoulder and began taking notes.

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles." I finally whispered to her as Mrs. Tannin lectured about force and motion. I waited for the accent to hit her and the babbling to begin but it never did.

"You're in my seat Styles." She didn't look away from the power point on the board at the front of the class. I was a bit taken aback by how calm and collected she was in my presence. I was used to girls not being able to breathe around me.

"I wasn't aware that there were assigned seats." I tried to continue the conversation. I wanted to talk to her.  
"Well now you know." She still didn't look at me. Dammit she was good. She spoke with a sting in her words and she was harsh. I was drawn in anyways.

I started to speak again but Mrs. Tannin interrupted me. She told me I was interrupting the entire class and that if I had something to say I should say it out loud, not whisper to 'Ms. Ricci'. I was quite for the rest of the lesson and when Mrs. Tannin was finally done babbling about motion we were allowed to talk to the person closest to us. I turned to talk to Christina but she was already standing across the room talking with almost 3/4ths of the class.

Suddenly her attention was pulled to me. I watched as she smiled to the people around her and made her was over to me. She sat down in her seat, smug grin on her face. She sat there for a second silently sizing me up.

"I hear you're British, where you from?" Her eyebrows raised and her lips pouted. She had really nice, soft looking, pink lips. I wanted to kiss her.

"London, you?" She pulled her head to the side and laughed at some unknown topic in her head.

"This isn't a two sided interview, I'm the one asking the questions and you're the one answering them." She fired back at me.

"Alright then, ask away Ricci." I realized I had called her by her last name and quickly regretted it. She let her lips curl into a smirk, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"It's Christina to you, how old are you?" She corrected me, the smirk still on her lips.

"18 but I'll be 19 in a few weeks."

"Play any sports?"

"I play lacrosse." I watched as a smile spread across her face like she knew something I didn't. It quickly disappeared and she continued questioning.

"What are you going to major in?"

"Not sure yet, I've got about 9 months to figure it out.

I'm probably going to Cambridge for college though." I watched as she took in all this information and processed it. Then the bell rang and the class poured out of the room.

She stood up, grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door. She stopped just before leaving the class and spun around to look at me; in doing this she caught me checking her out. She curled one side of her mouth up and winked before disappearing out into the hallway. I walked out of the class but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV:

The rest of the day was pretty boring and when I got to my last class of the day I wasn't expecting much more from the day. I walked into the classroom, took a seat near the back and waited for the class to start. This was AP Sociology. I secretly hoped Christina was in this class, but when the final bell rang I felt my heart drop a bit. I was wasting time on my phone halfway through the class when the door swung open. I didn't look up until I heard her name being called out by multiple people in the class.

"SO sorry Mr. Callahan, I had a situation with the prom DJ that had to be settled. He was just not in the mood to cooperate, but I'm here now and ready to learn." She flashed her award winning smile and I watched as Callahan melted. He smiled back and motioned for her to take a seat.

She sat down in the desk in front of me, winking as she took her seat. I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She leaned back a bit closing the gap between the two of us.

"Prom DJ? I might not be from here but prom's a little far off isn't it?" I knew she wasn't talking to the prom DJ or prom committee. She giggled, it was cute.

"Callahan doesn't know when his birthday is, let alone this year's prom. I went to out lunch with some friends and it ran over a little." She whispered back before turning in her seat to face me more. Her eyes buzzed around my face, hair, and body before returning back to my eyes. Then she spun back around away from me and we didn't speak for the rest of the class period.

****

Basically all of the senior and junior classes flooded out into the parking lot after the bell rang and I joined them. I walked to my car and spotted Christina and her clan by a blacked out Land Rover. They were in the row across from me about five spaces down. She spotted me through the cars and her eyes flickered. I winked and dunked into my car. I turned the car on, tuned the radio and was waiting for a break in the line of cars so that I could pull out and leave when someone knocked on my window. It was Mary Grace, the other three girls stood at the hood of my car. I rolled down the window and looked into Mary Grace's icy blue/green eyes. She was quite pretty actually; long blonde hair, long, thin legs, puffy lips and strong jaw and cheekbones. I could see her easily being a model.

"Harry right?" She flashed a smile, leaning against my car. I nodded and glanced over at Christina with the other three girls around her.

"I just wanted to invite you to a little party Taylor is having Saturday night. I was wondering if you could come, I mean it's only fair to invite the new kid." She winked at me. Alexander's description of her was spot on.

"I'll come…under two conditions. First don't call me the new kid ever again and second Christina has to hang out with me for at least an hour in the night." I watched as Mary Grace's face went from pissed to confident. She smirked and looked over at Christina.

"Yeah good luck with that, she's not gonna go for that one Harry…but yeah sure I promise she'll hang out with you and I won't call you the new kid again." She reached in, tapped my face with her hand and sauntered away. She whispered to Christina, whose facial expressions changed with news of my conditions. She spun around, stuck her middle finger up and faked a sweet smile at me from her car.

I blew a kiss and pulled out of my parking spot. She would eventually warm up to me. It was going to take time but Saturday would help.

Christina's POV:

"Come on seriously? He's so hot Christina, I mean I would kill for the chance to hookup with him but all he seems to be interested in is…you." Taylor, Nicole, Gia and Mary Grace grilled me in the parking lot. I watched around their heads as he sped away in his classic black car. I rolled my eyes and we all separated to go to our cars.

****

We were all talking about the new kid, Harry Styles. He was from England, doing his senior year here for some reason and he was absolutely gorgeous. If I were basing my opinion on first looks he would have been perfect, but I don't just want looks. I want the whole package, you know, brains, humor, kindness, someone who cared for me, someone who I could make fun of and they could make fun of me. I wanted more than meaningless hookups; god knows I've had enough of those.

"Plus he's got that sexy little accent…ugh." Mary Grace groaned into the phone. I was just about to pull into my driveway and she was still talking about Harry. Jesus Christ.

"Whatever, I barely know him. If he proves himself then I'll consider it…until then could you keep your hands off of him MG?" I turned into the massive stone driveway and waited for her to agree. She finally promised to let him breathe.

"Alright guys I'll text you about Saturday." Taylor said before hanging up. I said bye to MG and went inside, put my school stuff down and went right back out the door.

I picked up the dry cleaning and my 5 year old brother Andre from soccer practice. I liked getting there early so I could watch him play for the last couple minutes of practice. He was so cute when he played, the way he got so excited when one of the other boys would pass to him. He scored and basically went insane, and then one of the boys tried to give him a high five. It didn't go very well.

You see Andre isn't my blood brother but I consider him to be. We adopted him when he was 18 months old from an abusive family. They hit him because he was 'stupid' when in reality he's autistic. He's one of the sweetest boys ever, he's extremely creative, affectionate and always happy; the only downfall he has is high fives. He thinks the person doing it is trying to hit him and he freaks out a bit. He's my favorite person in the world; I love him with everything I have.

"You did great today buddy." I grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed it as we pulled out of the field parking lot. He flapped his arms about, signaling he was happy and laughed loudly. I couldn't help but smile at him.

****

I was working on homework when I heard Andre yelling 'Dad! Dad! Dad!' from downstairs. I laughed and went downstairs to say hi to my dad and take a break from my Calculus homework. My dad was your average Italian man; big, dark and partially terrifying. My past two boyfriends were deathly afraid of him, mostly because he runs a sort of mafia/gang in the area. He really was a nice guy though.

"Hey Christina, how was school?" He asked holding Andre's hand and getting a drink out of the fridge. My dad was great with Andre, possibly better than me sometimes.

"Eh, we have a new student." I sat down on the counter across from him. He raised his eyebrows and I knew what was coming next.

"Is this new student a boy or girl?" There is it, every time, without a fail.

"Boy, his name is Harry Styles, he's from England. Don't worry Dad, he hasn't spoken to me more than twice." My dad's face softened a bit. He was very protective of me. Every girl was a princess in his eyes. He treated my mom and aunts like queens, my friends were always catered to and I of course was given almost everything I wanted or needed. It's one of my favorite things about him, he has so much respect for women.

"Good, I'm gonna go work on some stuff in my office. You're mom will be home in about an hour. Could you just keep an eye on this soccer star? I watched as Andre's face lit up, he knew we were talking about him. He loved the attention.

The rest of the night and week were boring, I talked to Harry a couple times during class, studied for a big AP Literature test and that was about it. However, Thursday night was quite interesting. I was at Lacrosse practice, on the main field when the boys' lacrosse team flooded out onto the field and started warming up.

"Uh excuse you but the girls' team has the field for another hour. Warm up somewhere else brilliant." I confronted the closest player, who happened to have his helmet on and was facing away from me. He pulled the helmet off to reveal a mess of brown hair. Shit. Harry.  
"Excuse you but that's no way to speak to the new kid." He spun to face me and his thick accent hovered in the warm air around us. He smirked and turned to face his team again.

"Oh no we're not done here Styles." I jogged after him and pulled him back by his jersey. He spun around again and waited for me to talk, which was surprising.

"You all need to leave or wait for an hour because we need the whole field to scrimmage. We get the field tonight from 6-8 and it's only 7, now shoo." I waved him off and turned to go back over to where my team was. They were all trying not to laugh.

"Sounds like a challenge." He yelled across the field attracting the attention of everyone around. He sauntered over to me, his team following closely behind. My teammates moved up to stand beside me.

"We'll sprint. If I win you guys have to cut your little girl practice short, if you win we'll let you have the field till 9…deal?" He held his hand out for an agreement handshake. I agreed.

He thought he knew everything and he thought he was going to smoke me. What he didn't know is that I'm one of the fastest forwards in the state. We lined up side by side at one end of the field, whoever got to the other side first won. I squatted down a bit preparing to take off.

"You're ass looks great in those spandex." Harry whispered to me. I kept my eyes forward but leaned over to him a bit.

"Glad you enjoy the view cause that's all you're gonna see when I smoke you in this race." I barely finished before someone screamed go and my legs started moving.

I took off instantly; Harry took a couple seconds to start moving. He kept close behind me, but I was faster. He got close at one point, but he blew it by reaching out and slapping my ass. By blew it I mean he lost because I stopped, grabbed him by the jersey, pulled one arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor for groping me. Once he was down I got up, finished the race and jogged back over to him. He laid there groaning in pain.

"Oh suck it up." I crouched down to get closer to him. He groaned again and writhed about on the floor.

"Grow a pair, oh and pack up your shit, I won." I patted the arm he was holding onto and walked off. A couple of his teammates helped him up and sat him down on a bench. He sat there watching me for the remainder of our practice.

When we were done, the boys flooded back onto the field…all except Harry. He was lying down on the bench still holding his arm, pain on his face. I was picking up drill cones and heard him groan in agony. I don't know why but I was worried. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad; I just wanted to let him know that slapping my ass was not an option. My guilt got the better of me and I found myself walking over to the opposite side line where he was laying.

"Hey." I stood over him. He didn't answer there was pain all over his face.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I just wanted to teach you that groping me is not an option. Do you need some ice or something?" I apologized and was trying to remember where I put the locker room keys so I could get him ice when he sat up.

He had the biggest grin on his face; all traces of pain completely gone from his green eyes. He wasn't rubbing his shoulder any more. He stood up, cracked his back and winked at me.

"You know I heard Americans were gullible but damn that was almost too easy." He laughed while grabbing his helmet and stick off the turf under the bench. I stood there shocked.

"But hey thanks for caring so much, you're the best." He winked again and walked past me. Then he came jogging back over behind me, his hand smacking my ass once again. I spun around and caught his arm but he slipped out of my grip and ran over to his teammates.

I scoffed and walked back to my bag. I was walking off the field when I heard him yell out.

"DAMN BABE I LOVE THOSE SPANDEX ON YOU!" His thick accent was so hard to ignore. I somehow managed to not turn around and jumped in my car and sped away. I sat in the driveway at home, thinking about him. Why was I thinking about him? He was just a boy.

A stupid boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina's POV:

It was 8:15pm on Saturday and I found myself standing in my Taylor's room surrounded by almost every article of clothing the two of us owned. I was completely unable to come up with an outfit for the party tonight which is shocking because I'm usually really good at this. I want to be a stylist when I'm older so this is my passion and I'm drawing a blank on what I look I want to go for tonight.

"Ugh." I collapsed down onto her bed. I laid there for a couple minutes racking my brain of possible outfits when the door flew open and Nicole stood there staring at me with some weird look on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I sat up and faced her. She was holding a bag behind her back and grinning like a complete idiot. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

"I heard you were having outfit troubles. This might help." She pulled the plain brown bag out from behind her and tossed it onto the bed in front of me. I stared at the sketchy bag then her then the bag again.

"Come on." She pushed the bag a couple inches closer to me. I gave her a suspicious look before grabbing the bag and opening it.

"Oh my god." That's all I said. It's all I could say given the circumstances. I ripped it out of the bag and held it in my hands. I might have been drooling, I'm not really sure.

"Nicole where did you get this?" I didn't take my eyes off of the beautiful thick gold chain necklace in my hands. I heard her laugh and sit on the bed.

"You'd be amazed what I can guilt my parents into getting me." She laughed and walked out of the room leaving me with the jewelry and an outfit idea.

About an hour later I came out of Taylor's room, dressed, hair done, makeup done and ready to drink. I walked out into the kitchen to find Nicole, Nick (her boyfriend), Taylor, Gia, Mary Grace and a couple guys that I had seen around school. I walked over and made myself a drink, wanting to pregame a bit before everyone else got here. I took two shots of patron and made a vodka and cranberry and watched as people slowly started to pour in the front door.

By this time I have had multiple drinks, talked with almost everyone and flirted with a couple guys. I was leaning against a wall with two very attractive boys talking to me; they were both really nice and easy on the eyes. One was tall with blonde hair and dark brown eyes and the other was a bit shorter but more muscular with blue eyes and light brown hair. I'm pretty sure the blonde was Michael and the brunette was Daniel.

"You're eyes are gorgeous." Daniel complimented me. I smiled and thanked him, dismissing the compliment. I don't really ever know how to respond to them.

"Seriously though you're beautiful." Michael stepped a bit closer. I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit and I just kind of smiled at him.

I was laughing at a joke one of them made, when my eyes fell on Harry.

He was across the room talking to at least four girls, who were showering him with smiles and laughter. I took the time to look at him, and see what he had to offer. His black t shirt was tight and sort of clung to his long, muscular torso and arms; his eyes were a greenish color contrasting with his fairly tan skin; his brown hair was messy and pulled to one side of his head. He smiled at one of the girls his large hand going to her forearm and causing her to visibly swoon at his touch. His eyes pulled up a bit from one of the girls' cleavage and found mine. My body involuntarily tensed up. He stood up off the table he was leaning on and began to walk towards me.

"I've been looking for you all night babe." He pushed between Daniel and Michael and slung his arm over my shoulders. I looked at the two boys in front of me who quickly got the false impression and walked away.

"Uh excuse me?" I threw his arm off my shoulder and stepped out and around him so that we were facing each other. He laughed and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Careful that's my bad arm." He grabbed his arm and held it like it was going to crumble to pieces and fall off at any moment.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh because I wanted to be mad at him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me down a hallway and into the back yard where the pool was.

"What now?" I crossed my arms over my chest and pushed one of my hips out. He eyed me closely before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. A couple people started yelling and cheering him on.

I on the other hand stood there staring and gawking at his body. He was pretty tan for just coming from London, his arms were beautifully built, his Pecs stuck out a bit, and he had a lightly defined abs. Jesus Christ. I was still in a daze when he stepped over to me and picked me up. I quickly realized what he was doing. I began to kick and struggle but he just held on tighter and laughed at my desperation. I saw Taylor and Gia run out but it was too late.

"NOO NO NOO FUCK NO HARRY I SWEAR TO G- AHHHH" I didn't get to finish because we both plunged under water.

Thankfully Taylor's pool was warm and salt water. I opened my eyes only to see his green ones staring back, then multiple bodies joining us in the water. A bunch of his lacrosse buddies had stripped down to their boxers and decided to accompany us. I watched as he surfaced and I did shortly after.

"Christina! Are you okay?" Gia yelled and rushed to the poolside to help me out. I nodded and dragged my now soaked body out of the pool. I could feel eyes on me but I felt a certain pair of green ones burning holes into me.

"Where are you going babe? I thought we were gonna have a nice little night swim." Harry called out from the water. The pool lights were on so I could see his strong arms that were keeping him afloat, it didn't help.

"Yeah and I thought you weren't going to try and drown me after a week of knowing each other. I guess we both thought wrong Styles." Taylor handed me a towel and walked me inside, despite Harry yelling my name and asking for me to come back.

I dried off and changed into another outfit and tired to re do my hair and makeup, with little success. I walked out into the kitchen area to make myself a drink when Harry practically tackled me. He was still shirtless and wet from the water works earlier. I pushed him off me, to avoid getting wet again.

"You can't seriously be mad at me Christina. I was just having a little fun." He dipped down a bit to try and meet my eyes which were intently fixing my drink. When I didn't look up he made a 'hmmp' noise and leaned against the counter.

"Fine okay…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I was just trying to lighten you up a bit. Sorry if I pissed you off or upset you." I looked up at him from under my lashes and couldn't keep my laughter in anymore. He heard me laughing and looked confused.

"Damn I mean I heard Brits were gullible but that was too easy. Oh hey thanks for caring so much though, it really means a lot to me." I patted his cheek and walked away laughing. He cursed and followed after me.

The rest of the night contained Harry trying to get me to dance, make out and do shots with him. He also tried to get me back in the pool a couple times; I was not having any of that shit. It was around 1-2am that everyone started to leave. There were a couple stragglers, Nick and of course Harry, were still in the house.

"Hey you two make yourself useful and clean up some of the cups outside." Taylor yelled across the house to me and Harry. He looked really happy about the idea; I however just wanted to go to sleep.

We were tossing red plastic cups and beer cans into a giant black garbage bag when Harry stopped all movement and stared at me. I shot him a 'what are you doing' look and before I knew it his shirt and pants were off again and he was in the pool. He came to the surface with a trail of bubbles and shook his wet hair out of his eyes.

"What is it with you and pools?" I said continuing to  
gather cups and cans from almost every inch of the back yard. I could feel his eyes on me almost the entire time.

"I want you to come in, voluntarily." He bobbed up and down the in middle of the pool. I shook my head and continued to clean. He begged and called my name over and over and I eventually said yes just to shut him up.

"I'll sit here by the edge, but I'm not going all the way in. I think once is enough for tonight." I sat down at the edge of the pool and let my legs dip into the warm water. He swam over to me and rested his arms to my left on the pavers that surrounded the pool area.

"So opinions on South Florida so far?" I leaned back on my palms and looked up at the black sky. He took a couple minutes to speak. "I thought I was gonna hate it hear…but you make it at least somewhat bearable." He was looking up at me when I looked down to him. He kind of smiled, like he was shy which was strange for Harry.

"Well to be fair, when you're not trying to drown or sexually harass me, you're not so bad yourself Styles." I gave a reassuring smile before looking back up at the sky. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes, just kind of listening to nothing.

"So what's up with your clan? Are you all perfect or what?" He teased and pulled himself out of the water. I didn't mind that he splashed me a bit because I was focused on the way his arms flexed as he pushed his body up.

"Well…?" He waited for my answer. I shook my head and tried to remember his question. Oh ok got it.

Harry's POV:

"Of course we're not perfect, no one is. I've known Mary Grace since freshman year, she was the one who introduced me to Taylor and Nicole and then Taylor introduced me to Gia and we all kind of fell in love with each other. We all just got along really well and that's basically it, but no we're definitely not perfect. Here's a little known fact about each of us; we all have secrets and pasts that we had to escape. Each one is different, yet equally terrifying. No one knows what the secrets are except for us; not even the brilliant Alexander Wolfe and he knows everything about everyone." She raised her eyebrows at me. I would have to tell Alexander that she talked about him; he would be thrilled.

"Well what's your secret?" I wanted her to open up even more to me; she was beautiful when he was honest. I quickly realized it wasn't going to happen when she broke our eye contact and let out a sigh.

"All in good time Harry." She smiled and stood up, leaving me out in Taylor's backyard alone and extremely curious as to what each of these girls secrets were; especially Christina's.

I realized it was getting late and Taylor and the rest of the girls probably wanted to go to bed so I gathered up my clothes, grabbed the massive black garbage bag and headed inside to say goodbye. Christina was gone and Gia was quickly shooing me out the door. I stopped her from slamming the door in my face and pushed it open again. She looked a bit scared, but I brushed it off.

"Could you tell Christina I said goodnight? Oh and give her my number? I left it on the counter. Just make sure she knows I said goodnight to her. Thanks Gia." I smiled and awkwardly kind of walked away hoping she would pass the message on to Christina.

****

Harry's POV:

She breezed in through the restaurant doors; the warm and heavy summer air flooding in around her, contrasting with the cool air inside. She smoothly pulled her dark sunglasses off her face revealing her bright aqua colored eyes. She briefly scanned the room before her eyes found me and she moved towards the booth I was sitting in.

"Before we start any of this I want to make two things very clear to you. First of all this is in no way a date, it's just lunch. Secondly if you tell anyone we went on a date or if you twist this scenario into anything other than what it really is I will not hesitate to have you killed. Agreed?" She stood in front of me, next to the table with her arms crossed and a 'no bullshit' look on her face. I nodded and she slowly slid into the seat across from me.

"I have a question for you. Why did you agr-" I was cut short by an abrupt "Hello!" from the bubbly blonde haired waitress that had appeared out of nowhere. She was beaming and overwhelmingly happy. She told us the specials, took our drink and food orders and I'm pretty sure she skipped away.

"Ok so as I was saying…why would you agree to coming here and having lunch with me if you are so against going on a date with me? I mean they're basically the same thing right?" I finished my question uninterrupted.

"I wanted a free lunch…duh." She laughed and pulled the black cloth napkin onto her lap. I really liked her laugh; it was very genuine.

About an hour passed and we had both cleared our plates and talked about more than I had expected we would. I had asked her to describe each of the girls in her own words and she did…beautifully. Taylor was first.

"Ok so Taylor is more than half Spanish and the other half is Italian. This translates into multiple things. She can be quite fiery, sarcastic and loud once you get to know her, she can also cook almost anything and it always ends up tasting amazing. She is also extremely protective of those she loves and will not hesitate to take physical action if needed. Last year she almost clawed this girl's eye out because she called Gia a slut." Christina laughed at the memory before bringing up the next girl.

"Mary Grace is probably the girl I'm closest to, mostly because we've known each other the longest. She's Irish so she isn't very loud but she's really funny and sarcastic. I know you probably already have preconceived notions about her because of her reputation as a bit of a sleep around. I want to clear that up. In all honesty she has only slept with 4 guys all her life and she was in long term relationships with all of them. The reason why people think she gets around is because she allows guys to tell people that they had sex with her when in reality they didn't come close." She looked a bit sad that Mary Grace had done that to herself and I wondered if it had to do with her 'secret'. Christina quickly moved onto the next one.

"Next we have Nicole. Ok so Nicole is absolutely brilliant when it comes to books and school stuff but she can be a bit of a ditz when it comes to street smarts. She and Nick have been dating for almost four years and I can't seem to find a flaw in their relationship. She is preppy and very well mannered, the kind of girl parents absolutely love." Her phone buzzed but she ignored it; she was focused on answering my question.

"Finally we have Gia, who is full Italian like me. This means we both get loud and rude with each other but we both know its pointless trying to out yell the other. She cooks almost as well as Taylor and she has the mouth of a sailor…much like me. I think that's why we get along so well." She laughed and her phone buzzed again, this time she looked down but quickly dismissed it.

"Is that all?" I joked. She looked up to the ceiling with her bright blue eyes like she was intently thinking about my question. I waited patiently.

"Oh we all have a secret talents. Tay is like a professional photographer, it's what she wants to be when she's older. Nicole is an artist; if you just give her one word she can draw at least 10 different interpretations of that word. Mary Grace plays piano, she used to play concerts when she was younger but she stopped to pursue modeling. Gia literally has the voice of an angel; I've never heard anything like it. Her voice is really soft and sleepy; this might be weird but whenever she sleeps at my house she usually sings lullabies to me. I think I'm most jealous of hers." She smiled up at the waitress who appeared and handed her the check; she pulled out a credit or debit card and slid it into the little holder of the bill.

"What are you doing?" I put my hand on her wrist and pulled it back; taking the bill from her hand and removing her card.

"Don't you Americans believe in chivalry anymore?" She tried to block me from giving the bill, with my credit card in it, back to the waitress but I moved my hand around hers and told the waitress to run. Christina sat back and shot me a look.

"Ok princess two questions. One: why are you so upset that I paid? Two: what is your talent? You never told me about you." I leaned forward to show her that I was interested. She did the same but it was to mock me.

"I'm not upset that you paid Harry, I'm just used to buying things on my own. I didn't tell you about my talent yet because I want to keep you guessing. A confused Harry is a good Harry." She mocked with over enthusiasm flooding her tone of voice.

"Now if you don't mind I have an appointment." She smiled with ease and was suddenly walking out the door, leaving as quickly as she had come.

I was left to sit there in the restaurant wondering so many different things about her. What was her talent? What was her secret? Why does she never open up or tell me anything? I sat there a few minutes longer and thought about her; the way she walked and her hips would sway, the way she laughed at all my stupid and perverted jokes, the way she talked to you not at you, the way she listened when she was supposed to, the way she didn't talk about herself excessively. Just the way she was, really.

She had me hooked and I was undoubtedly enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina's POV:

A few weeks later…

Friday morning.

I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight that flooded in through the thin, breezy, white curtains in my room. I had absolutely no motivation to leave the cool sanctuary of my bedroom and go out into the hot humid world and solve AP trig problems. I was contemplating the idea of just not going; I mean my parents were headed to Miami to see my brother's specialist and I don't have any major assignments coming up. I weighed the options when my phone buzzed on the little table next to me. I had a couple texts. The first was from Nicole.

"It's nice out so we're going to the beach. Gia and Tay are coming but MG has an AP trig test that she can't miss so she's coming after lunch. Get your ass out of bed and come pick me up. I want Rita's."

Perfect. Now I'm definitely not going to school and know what I'm doing on my day off. Plus I could go for some bacon and pancakes. I typed back a quick 'ok but I'm gonna sleep for a while first' and went to the next one in my messages.

It was from my mom.

"Hi sweetheart, just a reminder that your father and I are taking Andre to Dr. Anderson this weekend so you're on your own. Please be safe and don't do anything to ridiculous. Love you."

I answered back 'ok love you too mom and don't worry I'll be good' and skipped down to the one that I was dying to read.

It was from Harry.

"I need help with reviewing for the sociology test Monday. I'm pretty sure you're Callahan's favorite and you have an A in the class. Could I come over tonight? Or are you Americans only self sufficient."

I read it and re read it a few times before laying back on my cool pillow. It was late September; Harry and I had been talking for a few weeks now. I liked him but I was still wary about him; he didn't really give me any reason to be that's just how I am. Actually he was nothing but a gentleman; he held doors for me, occasionally complimented little things like my makeup or shoe choice, listened to music I showed him even if he didn't like it, he got along with my friends beautifully. You know now that I think of it he was a relatively perfect guy. I quickly unlocked my phone and answered with a 'sure come by at 5ish bring your textbook, pens, highlighter and notebook.' I rolled over and fell asleep for about another hour and a half. I woke up at 9am, got up, plugged my phone into the sound system in my room and got ready for the beach.

****

I left the house and hour later and decided to take my dad's convertible black Bentley because it was literally perfect out and it went with what I was wearing today. It was just warm enough to feel the sun on your skin but not hot enough to make you sweaty and gross. There was no humidity and the breeze coming off the ocean was just enough to make the palm trees sway and it kept everything cool. I drove along the beach on A1A to Nicole's house.

I passed Harry's house and was instantly hit with the memory of driving him home after his car got towed. He was so ashamed that he had to ask for my help and repeatedly insisted that he was not parked in the tow away zone, but we both knew he was. I didn't really mind taking him home; we made jokes about the situation almost the whole time and he gave me a quick tour of his house and I briefly met his mom. She was very nice but I didn't see or hear of his dad; I guess something happened between them. I continued to think about Harry all the way to Nicole's house.

"Nicooooooole!" I yelled and laid on the horn notifying her that I was there. I wasn't worried about her parents or neighbors because her parents go to work early and the nearest neighbor is an acre away. You see Nicole rides horses and horses need space and a stable which means Nicole lives on almost 3 acres of land. Her house takes up a good amount and the stable area comes in as a close second.

She quickly ran out and we got to Rita's at 10:30ish. Rita's was a small, beachy restaurant right on the beach. After we devoured a plate of chocolate chip and banana pancakes, bacon, eggs and four glasses of pulp free orange juice we paid the bill and headed down the worn wooden walkway to the sand. We were setting up our towels when Tay and Gia showed up. We all sunbathed for about an hour before MG showed up. Then the grilling started.

"So Christina, what's up with Harry and you?" MG pried while rolling onto her stomach to look at me. Tay did the same but Gia and Nicole were in their own little worlds.

"Nothing, I mean nothing is going on so…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say. I don't really like talking about my personal life. Just then my phone sounded with the special ringtone I had set for Harry. Yes he has a separate ringtone.

"Who is that?" Taylor noticed the separate ringtone. I shrugged and pretended to not give a rat's ass about the text. Mary Grace grabbed my phone and swiftly stood up.

"Just a reminder I'm coming over tonight. Don't worry I'll bring all my stuff. Thanks." She read the text out loud and put extra emphasis on the word 'stuff'.

Nicole and Gia had come out of their sun induced coma and now everyone was listening. I jumped up and wrestled my phone away from Mary Grace but the damage was already done.

"Excuse me? Is he sleeping at your house tonight? I thought you said nothing was going on." Taylor sat up on her knees. Nicole and Gia looked confused but still intrigued.

"Nothing is going on. He's coming over at like 5 and I'm gonna tutor him for our AP Sociology test on Monday. That's it, nothing else." I tried to be as clear and blunt as possible. I didn't want them to doubt that something was actually going on.

"Ok yeah sure." Gia piped in. I glared at her which ended in her laughing.

"Yeah let me know if you need help studying with Harry. I can get to your house in like 5 minutes if I speed." MG laughed before we all returned to our towels to finish tanning.

The next 3 hours were spent listening to an extremely broad spectrum of music, the occasional joke about me and Harry, Nicole giggling about something cute Nick texted her, Taylor venting about Jacob, and brainstorming where we should get food on the way home. We all decided on Jersey Mike's. We packed up all of our shit and left to go get our subs.

****

I pulled back into my driveway at 4pm, sub, towel and beach bag in hand. I threw my food in the fridge and went upstairs to shower and get changed into something comfy.

I came back downstairs 45 minutes later, with damp hair, yoga pants, a loose tank top and a sports bra on. I put some make up on and flipped my hair around trying to make it look a little better. I sat down to eat my sub but was interrupted minutes later by knocking on the door. Was he early? I jogged to the door and looked through the peep hole. Yep, he's early. I opened the door and looked him over, he looked good. He always looks good though.

"Hey!" He smiled before walking past me, like he had been here thousands of times. I got a quick smell of his deep cologne, it smelt really good.

He was wearing a plain white shirt under an unbuttoned black dress shirt with tiny white dots scattered around it. The sleeves were rolled, revealing his strong forearms and his biceps were stretching the fabric ever so lightly. He paired it with a black belt, dark wash skinny jeans and white converse. His eyelashes lightly fluttered open and closed, accenting his green eyes beautifully. His hair was messy and pulled over to one side and he had a black jansport backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Tell me you have everything." I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. He followed behind me and told me he did in fact have everything we needed.  
"Ok I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab my textbook and some other stuff, just stay here. Can you do that for me?" I talked to him like he was 5 years old, trying to get the point across. He tilted his head and gave me a snarky look.

"Anything for you, babe." He smirked sarcastically. I ran up the stairs not wanting to leave him alone for too long. I replayed him calling me 'babe' the entire time.  
"Ok so what do you want to start with? Mass media, education or pover- what the fuck Harry?" I stopped in the entry way to the kitchen. He was sitting there, half of my sub in his hand the other half gone, eyes wide and a guilty smile on his face.

"Italian subs are my favorite." He put the sandwich down and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I guess so."

"So are Italian girls." He smirked as I sat down next to him at the island. I felt my heart race a bit and my face heat up. I looked away from him and into the pages of the textbook.

"Mass Media it is." I flipped to the first page of the chapter and told him to do the same. We highlighted, took notes, answered mock questions and goofed off for three and a half hours.

"Ok what are the negative effects of mass media on today's young women and are society's views altered by mass media as a whole?" I asked him a mock question and waited for his dazzling answer. Every single question I asked him, even if he didn't know it he would look it up and answer it correctly and intellectually.

"Ok so the negative effects of mass media on young women include the idea that being thin is the only way to be beautiful, men will only love you if you're thin, being pretty is the only way to get anywhere in life and overall teaches girls to be ashamed of who and what they are. Society is absolutely influenced by mass media; from major decisions to tiny, insignificant ones…society is always a part of that." There it is. The beautiful and intelligent answer I was waiting to hear. He looked to me; hopefully, waiting for me to confirm that he got it right.

"Perfect." I smiled and looked around suddenly realizing it was dark outside. It was just after 8pm and I had no idea where the time had gone. I think Harry picked up on the look of subtle shock on my face and piped up. "Shit it's getting late, we've been at this for a while." He stood up and started to pack his things up.

"Oh you don't have to leave. I was just confused on where the time went; I'm not kicking you out Harry." I put my hand on his arm and tried not to audibly gasp at how strong his arm felt under my hand. He smirked at me, probably because I sounded extremely desperate to keep him here with me.

"Where are your parents?" He was almost grinning and I couldn't help but feel like he was planning something.

"They're down in Miami with my little brother…why?" I spoke cautiously like if I said something wrong he would disappear. His eyes lit up with my answer and in one smooth motion he pulled his phone out of his pocket and was speaking to someone on the other line in minutes.

"Yeah hi mate, it's Harry…yeah I need a favor." I didn't get to hear what this 'favor' was because he walked into a different room and I couldn't hear him anymore. Minutes later he came back and the smirk on his face had tripled to a full on cheesy smile. I didn't mind though; he had a relatively perfect smile.

"What was all that?" I stopped in front of him and he was consequently very close to me. He looked down at me due to the height difference and his eyes burned into mine. We stood there like that for a few seconds in silence before he dipped around me and walked backwards toward the kitchen.

"Oh nothing…I hope you don't have dinner plans. Oh and hopefully you like pizza and pasta. Now where do you keep the movies? Is there some huge movie theatre in this castle of yours?" He disappeared into a hallway that led to the backyard.

"You mean the media room? It's upstairs…that's the backyard." I yelled then waited for him to come back but he didn't. I slowly walked out into the backyard and saw him lying in the grass motionless. I walked over slowly and stood over him, he didn't even acknowledge me. It was amazing how he could go from full force to laying in my backyard in such a short amount of time.

"Harry? Are you ok?" He nodded and patted the grass next to him. I hesitated before lying down next to him and looking up at the sky. We didn't say anything for a good 5 minutes; I listened to his breathing and was suddenly very sleepy.

He rolled over onto his side so that he was facing me; this also closed the space between to two of us. He put his head in his head to keep it up and he just kind of looked at me for awhile. I turned only my head to look at him and realized I couldn't look away. His green eyes were dark due the surroundings, his hair was puffy and fell to one side of his face, his smile causing deep dimples to form on either side of his mouth. Our eyes stayed locked on each other and I was the one to break the tension.

"We should probably go inside…the food will be here soon." I turned my head and pushed myself off the cool grass. He followed suit and that was about it for the romantic moments between the two of us for the remainder of the night.

His mom called and said she needed him for something, he tried to argue out of it but I insisted that he go. He reluctantly left after making sure I would be okay alone in this 'massive and easy to break into' house; little did he know my house was basically a fortress thanks to my dad's security precaustions. I told him I would be fine and he made sure he left 20 dollars for the food he had just ordered. I walked him out to the driveway and watched as he smoothly slid into his car.

"Thanks for helping me with that. I'm glad you were the one to do it. Hopefully I wasn't to annoying." He laughed as he turned the car on. It roared to life and he revved the engine.

"Oh it was nothing, plus I got free pizza and pasta out of it. Now go your mom needs you." I started to walk away from his car and made it to the front door before he stopped me. He yelled out my name causing me to spin around.

"You're a great girl." That's all he said, nothing more before he back out of the driveway and disappeared behind the concrete wall and bushes in my front yard. I closed the front gate, walked inside and smiled to myself. I liked how he complimented me; just simple and natural things.

I replayed almost every minute of the studying/goofing around/giggling/flirting until the minute I fell asleep. He was a bit confusing; I didn't know if he was a good guy or bad boy or a flirt or a sweetheart. That worried me, but it wasn't enough to make me not want him. In fact it only attracted me more.

~THE END ~


End file.
